


A Very Freky Thanksgiving at the Summers

by Eric



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eric/pseuds/Eric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Dru switch bodies everyday from Dust to Dawn and live each other's lives. Both come to take pleasure in this swap. Buffy in Dru's body has come to her own house for Thanksiving dinner. Her mom doesn't know of their swap but Willow does..</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Freky Thanksgiving at the Summers

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to Sunalso, her excellent story Cursed inspired this. She gave me permission to write a 'missing' chapter to her work and also Beta it.

•   
•   
• CURSED: A VERY FREAKY THANKSGIVING  
By Eric (Inspired by Cursed by Sunalso)  
Buffy and Drusilla find themselves swapping bodies from dusk to dawn. This segment   
takes place when Buffy comes to thanksgiving day dinner as Dru.   
Many thanks to Sunalso for a wonderful read and allowing me to write a ‘missing’ scene   
from her story.  
****  
Thanksgiving, 1997  
I had pretty much recovered from that vision of approaching evil when my mom’s voice   
called out.  
“Dinner.”  
I’d better try and think of her as Mrs. Summers for now, though. It wouldn’t do at all to   
call her ‘Mom’. As Cordy would say: ‘awkward much’. But I bet Spike would only   
laugh. I smiled wondering how he would handle Thanksgiving with us. I had a funny   
feeling he would be a perfect –well almost perfect– gentleman. I chuckled to myself   
imaging bad old Spike meeting my lady like mom. Not that they ever would!   
Dru skipped lightly downstairs. I never knew how light on my feet I was. Too funny.   
Willow clumped down while I gilded down with sinister grace.   
My mother was smiling, trying to be cheerful. She spoke kindly to me.  
“What part of England are you from, Dru? You have a charming accent. “   
Desperately I looked at Dru to see her mouth: ‘London’.  
“London,” I said feeling weird. But Mom was right, I did have Dru’s accent in her body.   
While she now spoke like a California Girl. I had the feeling she liked it.   
Dru in my body brushed pass me and helped Mom with setting things out, very daughter   
of the house-ish. I tried not to be jealous. I looked at her closely. She sure seemed happy.   
Well, so was I being with Spike. I smiled, she loved Angel and as far as I was concerned   
that was a fair trade.  
We sat down comfortable and cozy. Then my mom said grace, which really freaked out   
my demon and to some extent me as well.   
“Dru. Would you pass the potatoes?” said Dru, smirking at me.   
• “Of course, Buffy,” I said smiling with Dru’s wide mouth. It was a weird feeling. This   
was the first time we had called each other with the other’s name. I shook my head and   
my pony tail with its long dark hair swing freely for a moment.   
Do you miss England, Dru?” asked Mrs. Summers.  
How in hell could I miss a place I’ve never been? But I smiled and said softly: “A little.”  
Dru grinned my grin at me. I had seen it often enough in pictures and videos. God I – she   
was cute.  
We dug in. After subsisting on animal blood for the last few weeks, it was great to have   
some real food.   
I found myself gnawing a turkey legs with unladylike gusto.   
My Mom laughed. “I see you brought your appetite with you! It’s good to see a girl not   
be prissy and worry about her weight.”  
The meal continued and it was both weird and fun. Dru keep teasing me by continually   
addressing me as ‘Dru’. Once I shot back “But Buffy. What kind of name is Buffy   
anyway?”  
She laughed my laugh and said: “You’ll have to ask my mom.”  
Mom just grinned and answered: “It’s short for Elizabeth, but somehow my energizer   
bunny of a daughter ended up being called Buffy, it just seemed to fit.”  
It was very strange to be treated like a guest in my own house by own mother, but still I   
was enjoying myself. Even stranger was me and my demon’s unease at being around so   
many souled creatures.  
I glanced again at Dru and she was being so Buffy, that I felt weird. She was dressed in   
typical Buffy mode: short skirt, just tight enough blouse, and high heel boots. I missed   
boots. Dru didn’t have any. Perhaps, if I coaxed Spike, he might buy me some. I   
abandoned the idea of asking Dru if she could spare any, my current feet were a couple of  
sizes too big.   
It should have been even stranger to me watching my old self and my mom interact. Dru   
was being a daughter to my mom, and they seemed to be getting along better than I had   
with her for some time. I smiled with Dru’s lips. I guess it was easier to appreciate   
something once you’d lost it.   
There was a real warmth and kindness that evening that made my demon, and even me,   
uncomfortable. Also, even though Dru and I were like sisters, sisters do quarrel. Thank   
• god I didn’t have any and wasn’t likely to ever have any. Still, I couldn’t help thinking   
about how Dru in my slayer body could easily stake me in hers, without even working up   
a sweat. Not that she would, but still, it was a weird feeling being a vampire in the   
present of the Slayer. I knew my demon felt so.   
Under tension, Willow as usual only bleated. The meal must have been awkward as hell   
what with her best friend now a vampire and a vampire now her bestie. She was such a   
terrific friend to help me like this.  
Desert caused another major discovery: demons love pumpkin pie! Newton, just move   
over.   
Mrs. Summers – mom – gave me a piece of pie to take home with me. I knew Spike   
would love it. Got to keep my man happy and fed.   
I offered to help clean up, but it was refused.   
Mom said: “No, Dru you’re a guest. Buffy and I will do the dirty deed.”  
I smiled at Dru, who grimaced back. I guess there was at least one good thing about being  
in Dru’s body in my home.   
Dru and mom hugged me goodbye. It was odd to be hugged like I was a stranger by my   
own mom. And again I felt my own heart beat against Dru’s undead chest. Willow was   
afraid to hug me. I didn’t blame her and my demon loved her best. She was a perfect   
victim. My Buffy body was a different story of course; the demon was terrified of the   
Slayer.   
I walked slowly back to the factory, thinking of the meal I’d just had. One thing my body   
had in common with the slayer one was that I didn’t have to worry about vampires or   
muggers. They should be worried about me.  
•


End file.
